


Don't worry, I'm Here

by Junnie96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96 line - Freeform, Best Friends, Best friends bond, Epiphany, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jun is fragile, Late night talks, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Snippet size, Very short like I'm sorry, almost died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnie96/pseuds/Junnie96
Summary: “I know it might sound a bit personal to you because you’re a sensitive soul. But why did you resort to cutting back then?” he looks at Jun, trying to get an answer to quench his curiosity. Jun pursed his lips before sighing deeply.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 29





	Don't worry, I'm Here

The bathroom door bursts open and Wonwoo sees the only thing that he scared the most in his life.  
  
The overflown bathtub dyed in crimson red and the lifeless cadaver of his best friend submerged underwater, his hand still grasping on the razor blade.

He immediately grabs for his friend, as if he is holding on to every last bit of his life to not escape from his body. He screams for help and for sure it did, minutes later. Minghao and Mingyu arrived claiming they have called an ambulance. They first tended for his scars on both of his wrists and Minghao, who’s had first-hand experience on doing first aid did the work. They also treat the scars on his thighs, shocking Wonwoo in disbelief for his friend. Mingyu can only feel nothing but sadness at the scene in front of him. Wonwoo whimpering at Jun while holding him close to his body.

* * *

Months have passed since the incident and Wonwoo has taught himself to look closely for any signs of self-harm at Jun, if ever he will resort to such ways. He never expected Jun to do it to himself. The older looked very much happy whenever they meet each other or whenever they dine with their friends. He had an epiphany that time that everyone for sure can hide very well behind the illusory mask that they put up. Everyone can harm themselves and for countless reasons. Jun, according to Wonwoo was different. He never encountered a person who would love to help someone without reward but wouldn’t not accept any help offered to themselves. He never expected that Jun would be self-reliant to the point that the pain found in the deepest place in his heart, he would not let someone treat it. He would find ways himself.

* * *

The ethereal moonlight shone on them as the gusts of wind blow the leave off the trees on the Sakura Pathway. Yes, they are on the rooftop. Jun snuck Wonwoo out of his room, making sure that the administrators would not find out that two of their students had left their rooms after curfew. Wonwoo was shocked that Jun had already set the place to what both of them like it. A self-made tent made from Jun’s blanket with aesthetic lights wrapped around it. A small table set with drinks and food which Wonwoo would assume from the convenience store near their university. He pulls him to the ledge, sitting on it carefully side by side with each other. Wonwoo knows that Mingyu and Minghao would look at them and be jealous of them. He wraps Wonwoo’s arm around him and leans on to his shoulder, letting out a breath that he never knew he held in. “This is my kind of night. Just us, thinking about our lives for the near future. Thank you for being with me, even though the first time you tried to befriend me I pushed you away.” He chuckled at the thought of a naïve, nerdy Wonwoo trying to interact with him.  
  
He nudged him with his shoulder as he laughed with him. “Why? What’s wrong with being friends with someone who literally won’t hesitate to bully even our math teacher? I don’t like to categorize my friends. Like, yes I would sometimes put you on a podium or put you at the bottom of my foot but still in majority of situations I would stick with treating every single one of you equally.” He looks at the pathway below them with few students strolling which they would figure out are the ones attending the night class.

“I know it might sound a bit personal to you because you’re a sensitive soul. But why did you resort to cutting back then?” he looks at Jun, trying to get an answer to quench his curiosity. Jun pursed his lips before sighing deeply.  
  


“It was hard back then. It was like, I hate being myself. Like I’m just following a script that life had given and like I’m being ordered to just follow it. I hate it Jeon Wonwoo. Why can’t I be myself? Just for once? I just want to rip that script and say ‘Fuck it’. I had silent battles with myself. I struggled with my identity, my problems. I tackled everything on my own and that’s what I regretted the most.” He sits upright and looks up at the moon, looking so close like its within his reach but so far. “I have you, Mingyu, Minghao. Even Seungcheol is there for me. Yet like something makes me lie to all of you.”  
  


He looks at Jun, admiring his facial features looking extraordinary in his sight. “What was it?” Jun looked at him in question. “What was it? The lie.”  
  
He pondered for a bit before his mouth opens.  
  


“That I’m okay.”

  
  
The dam that once held the tears back from flowing has now been demolished, the tears now free from their chambers. Jun sobs at himself. He feels pathetic. He looks down, trying to wipe the tears away but Wonwoo held his hand in place. “What?” he asks, his voice still shaky. “Don’t stop yourself. Let it all out. Everyone says that crying can make someone weaker, but actually it makes you yourself stronger.” Jun nods in agreement and hugs Wonwoo. He can feel his own shoulders going wet from Jun’s tears. But fuck that, he cares more about his best friend’s life. Clothes can be replaced. Life can’t.

Now that Jun calmed down from his emotions, they continued with their late night talks. Topics ranging from politics, gossips to more eccentric types like aliens and sex. They were the power couple as what Jeonghan would say. There was no firewall that can filter their words.

The door opens, revealing Soonyoung and Jihoon carrying pizza and some snacks and drinks. Both of them looked back and Wonwoo figured out that they snuck out too. He can only laugh at the couple, bickering with each other like kindergarteners. They settle each other outside of their tent, bonding and laughing with each other as the moon gives them the moonlight they need.  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! This is my first work in AO3 and I feel scared. (Huhuhuhu)
> 
> If you have anything to say, let me know in the comments below!


End file.
